Nightmare Sky
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: After the Winter War Ichigo becomes a father! Now Ai must learn of the Soul Societys past; a forbidden taboo. While searching for truth she’s trapped in Hueco Mundo where she meets the fourth Espada! Can Ai turn the tables? UlquiorraxocxRenji IchigoxRukia
1. Gene Pool

Hi there new story I really hope you like it!

Special thanks to Asagiri, elvivo, Ai Angel, yume girl 91(I am really sorry if I happened to forget anyone just PM me I add you on next time) for all your wonderful suggestions they really helped me get by!

Note: The more people review the faster I update. If you don't review I was send by tiny, stubborn character to bug you!

I don't own bleach or any of the characters but I do own a pen. Aye for me! No…wait that's my dad's…sob…tear

Anyway (got to love that word) never mind my drastic self coincidence reduction onto the story, hint: I might cheer up if you review!

"Die shinigami!" I sighed heavily as several grotesque hollows dove toward me, they're arms spread out threateningly. Without much effort I shunpoed past the first, swinging my zanpakutōin a wide ark, cleaving cleaning thought the trapped soul and darting aside just in time to avoid a fatal blow from another; a particularly gruesome, pig shaped hollow. Raising my katana over my head I stabbed it though the chest of the offending enemy and pushing with my other handed force it out, severing the spine. Crying out in agony, it reeled back its head one last time before disappearing in a cloud of scattered ashes.

The last faced me, its head pivoting to the side, contemplating how best to approach. Amused, I shunpoed forward before it had time to think and ground my zanpakutō into its fiord. Withdrawing it with a sickly slurping sound, it stood too dumbfounded to speak, its head lolling unpleasantly to the side.

Swing the blade swiftly away form my body, I attempted to swipe of the blood and sheathed it, the gleaming metal disappearing behind live forage. Turning back to suspect the battlefield, I frowned. Why had so many hollows gathered at once? Shrugging I grabbed by body and returned done the usual path.

"Dad, I home!" Hanging my coat by the door I skipped across the hall to where Ichigo was located, flipping his magazines obsessively. He turned to inspect me, his eyes running up and down my slender frame.

"Did everything to smoothly, not hurt?" I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. What was with him? He was the one who taught me how to fight so why couldn't he have the slightest amount of faith in me?!

"Want me to lie? I got mulled over by the hollow and he dragged me to Hueco Mundo where I was subjected to a slow and painful death!"

He sighed turning back to the print with a tired expression plastered to his features.

"You know what your mom what say if you got hurt." My brows furrowed dangerously, "don't bring mom into all this! You knew perfectly well those hollows weren't a match for me otherwise you would have gone!"

He grinned, "Don't get overconfident Ai, I only agreed to teach you because you promised me you would use it for self defense!"

I laughed, swinging into the loveseat across from him. "You one to talk about self defense, whose the one who's always pulling out his sword every time he gets pissed!"

Ichigo sighed again and set down the magazine looking me straight into the eye. "I know your already better then most of the lieutenants but don't ever try to attempt something beyond your league."

Even with his now serious expression and strict words I could sense a touch of pride in his voice as he silently mentioned my little duel with Rengi where I had wiped that smug smile off his face by kicking his ass without even bothering to release my sword. He had been overly depressed since then about that and avoided all hints of a battle

Aye, but then why won't you teach me bank I won't have to worry about what or what not to do?" I wined. Ichigo only gave her a grave look, "You've only just awaked you zanpakutō and besides banki isn't something you can learn overnight."

I pouted, "You practically did." He laughed bitterly, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

I looked at him, curious. My parents were otherwise mute about their past and were especially sensitive about anything concerning Hueco Mundo. Renji and Ikkaku regularly let things slip so I learned that Rukia, my mother had lived in the Rukongai area after she died and her admission into the Kuchiki clan. About their faithful meeting that evening when Rukia transferred her powers about her exaction and finally hints on how Ichigo rescued her.

But on thing I could never understand was why Dad got as angry as he did when they ever even mentioned these things. Was there a story behind the scenes that they didn't want me to know about?

"It time for bed you've got school tomorrow." I scowled as Ichigo successfully deflected another question directing to his past. Even though he already knew I had been aware of this, complements of Renji for bragging about how he had learned banki, he continued being ridiculously stubborn on keeping me from learning anything that could cause me to learn banki. He hadn't even showed me how to manifest my zanpakutōyet!

"Fine…"gliding swiftly away I washed, dressed and throw myself onto my blue, knee high bed. Folding the covers neatly around me I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Beep! Beep! BEEP!"

I darted upright, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. An alarm clock/Hollow sensor was planted on my nightstand, its crimson numbers gleaming excitedly. I jump out of bed grabbed my substitute soul reaper badge (well actually it's my dad's. He gave it to me after expressing some concern as to having Kon in my body while I unoccupied it). Having pressed the lank wood to my chest, I closing my eyes, letting my senses pan out until I felt a menacing presence with a fair amount of spiritual pressure.

"Ni-san!" I sighed knowing at once who it was and not having the time for this I backhanded him still pinpointing the source of the disturbing presence. Once I had located it I slid the window back and sprang out into the cold night air.

Icy winds tore at my face as I darted from building to building, my tiny, slender far more agile and graceful then my father had been. Suddenly I felt another presence move closer to the hollow, by its weak spiritual signal, an unsuspecting human. Accelerating to an astonishing speed I added shunpo into my moves reaching the spot without a moment to spare.

The human had already reached the base of the hollow her form swaying faintly. Horror clawed at my throat when I saw a lure on the crown of the hollows head in the form of a little black haired girl standing shockingly close to the river that guarded my left side. The grand fisher, the same one who had murdered Grandma Masaki! Flinging myself across the hollows path I tackled the human, pushing her out the way in time to avoid a fatal blow.

Unfortunately I was not so lucky, it's long, sharp talons pierced my soft flesh; pain shooting its way across my back. Its claws penetrating thought my chest, crimson blood staining the grainy brown soil. I bit back a scream as the claws shifted painfully under my tore skin.

"Ha! Ha! Delicious!" I was lifted high into the air as the Fisher inspected me with sleeted eyes. "You look so much like that shinigami, so much like that…!" before he could finish his sentence a thin blade was driven into his throat. He stopped and starred at me with unblinking eyes.

"Your died hollow!" I yelled cutting off his hand and sliding of the nails was they tipped forward. I shut my mouth tightly, unwilling to reveal the amount of pain I was in at this point.

"Ai Kurosaki, remember that!"

Ok little history for you! In my story Aizen and the soul society ties and even though both sides had suffered great losses they continued to fight up till this day. Ichigo and Rukia both survived (obviously!) and had Ai. Ulquiorra doesn't die but instead fights with Aizen's group in the Winter War. Most of the lower Espada are dead but not Grimmjow and they get replaced right away. Ai was raised away from the soul society and wasn't told about it until her thirteenth birthday (she's 16 by the way) mainly out of self protection because she could see sprits and had an exceptional amount of spirit energy. After about a year she was tested and it turns out that she has full shinigami abilities and talents to rival Ichigo's own. However her father is reluctant to train her and as a result she has no been able to make full use of her powers. Rukia is still an active member of the soul society so she only visits them but for longer periods.

Ok hope you liked it! This is easily my longest chapter so far! Please review I will update immediately with 5 reviews even if I have to steal a satellite to do it! xD


	2. An Unknown Cause

Hi, back so soon you ask? Well last chapter I made a promise that if you guys gave me 5 reviews I would update immediately even if I had to steal a satellite to do it and I did! Well I didn't get the satellite though. Cough; my dearest ambition, Cough. Well this time I'll update withy 7 reviews!

And _Saurian_ if you are reading this and to everyone else who is interested the reason I never used the Grand Fisher is because he is the only hollow to see Ichigo and live to tell the tale. Well he and Grimmjow but I settled for him in the end because with Grimmjows personality his probably not going to tell Ai anything and this way the battle would be personal. Don't worry guys Grimmjow will be in the story.

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Well expect for a little, cocky, red head.

Now onto the story

(Note: to anyone who just conveniently skipped the author's note you might want to go back and read it, there some interesting stuff that might answer your questions.)

______________________________________________________________________________-

The Fisher howled in pain. "How dare you!" He cradled his stump to his chest, blood dripping off the end. "You'll pay for this!"

Ignoring the threat I lunged forward only to be hampered my injury. Another set of nails darted towards me, its tips laced with death. I rolled to the side then slicing through his talons like soft butter.

The Fisher, enraged stormed at me, flinging its lure in front of its masked figure. The lure faded and almost immediately morph into a duplicate of Renji.

I stopped unable to slice through my friend. That insecurity was enough, I was tossed head over heels into a thicket of trees; landing painfully as the rough trunk grazed my back.

Stars flickered at the corner of my vision. Dazed and hazy with pain, I looked up to see the Fisher looming over me his mouth dipping with saliva.

I sighed, what a night this was turning into! First stabbed in the back then tossed like a rubber sack and finally about to be eaten by an oversized cockroach!

I looked into the face on my friend then sighed again. The real Renji would be pissed at me for doing this but I knew I had to. Shunpoing behind the Fisher, I swung my zanpakto, stabbing both the fake Renji and curving a deep gouge in its mask.

"No! No! NO! The Fisher reeled back its head and screeched, diving for cover. Unfortunately for him I had sprinted forward and blocked his only escape route.

It stopped and looking at me, slowly twisting it head to a sickening angle and began to laugh. "Just kidding!"

I froze, my senses on high alert, waiting for a counterattack that was bond to come. It began to howl and twisted wildly around only to stop as its mask shattered.

A humanoid face peered at me from behind the chipped fragments. The hairy body from which it was incased in now had a distinguishable shape. But the most incredible change was the zanpakutō strapped to its back.

I hesitated, feeling a strange spirit energy that emanated of this new form. Still it was not a match for me as long as my injuries did not dampen my blows. Shunpoing forward I raised my zanpakto over my head and slashed at the exposed potion of his face. A ringing clang sounded in my ear as our blades crossed in midair.

Sharpening my spiritual pressure I hammered hard onto the offending blade causing it to crack and break. Though the effort caused more blood to pour through the holes in my chest it left my opponent without a weapon.

The sort-of-a-hollow looked at the broken weapon dumbly as if not expecting such an event, which was probably the case. I gathered spring within my legs and propelled myself forward, stabbing the blade though it's mask.

The Fisher swayed then fell, its humongous body making friends with the floor with a sickling crack. I stood over the mangled corpse looking at its broken form pitilessly.

"Rest well, hollow."

Astonishingly the Fisher lifted its blood stained head of the ground and faced me. "I was right you're just like him, shinigami."

My brows perked up; him? "What do you mean? Who is he?"

"Don't play dumb, his hair, you have his hair."

Realization sprang into my head. Of course, dad!

"And if you are like him then Aizen-sama will want you."

Aizen? I heard that name before, but where? That's right! Renji had mentioned him before, before being clubbed by Ichigo.

"Who's Aizen?" I stained to keep my voice in check, as I was brimming with curiosity at this point.

The Fisher's eye's widened. "So they never told you! You've been fighting us for years, but you don't know who we are, do you?" He chuckled "So sad to waste your life for an unknown cause. His head dropped to the ground and time passed as the hazy ashes scattered themselves.

I starred blankly into the distance, my thoughts in turmoil. Who's Aizen? An unknown cause, what did that mean? Though the question that spins my gears was, "how can a hollow have a zanpakutō?

Without warning my knees sank to meet the ground. A rush of exhaustion clang to me, its cruel fingers grappling at my lids. Pain overcame me, a stabbing throb playing at my temple. Letting myself rest I sank to the soft soil, a puddle of crimson spilling from my silent form, painting the scene in red.

No one's POV

"Well I never expected Ichigo to become a father." A soft fake smile played on Aizen's features as he looked down at the torn form of Ai Kurosaki. Chuckling softly to himself he pressed his hand to her back, presiding to heal the sleeping figure.

Gotta love those cliffys! But you probably feel like ripping my guts out. Still I kept my promise that with 5 reviews I would update and I did! Ok this time if I get 7 reviews I'll update immediately! Even if I have to… yeah you get the message. So review, Review, REVIEW if you want to see chapter 3 which will be called "The Forbidden Voice" (Evil laugh) mawhahahahaha!


	3. Suffering Affections

"You think she's Ok?"

"The readings show that she has experienced some serious injuries and internal bleeding but apart from that she should be recovering."

"Than why isn't she waking up damnit?!" Ai's lips twitched. Undoubtedly Renji, he could give her dad a run for his money on temper issues.

"So…you think it was _him_?" The sudden tension in the room was unmistakably, literally as thick as cold custard. My ears perked curious, who did they mean by "him"?

"It was definitely his spiritual pressure but it's been almost twenty years since the Winter War. Why would he come back now, of all times?"

"You don't think it's because of Ai's abilities" Ai almost sat up in shock.. Mom! So she was here too?

"But we've sealed it away!"

Urahra voice sounded among Ichigo's rants followed by comforting warmth that was undoubtedly kido. "The seal wear down, just like it did with Shinji and all the other Vizards. She'll have to fight it sooner or later."

"It's all my fault!" Dad's voice brought complete silence to the room. The term "hear a pin drop" was not a hyperbole in this case.

"Ichigo you couldn't have anticipated this." Only a sound mutter on Ichigo's part.

"What about the Espada's do you think their gone."

"Unlikely, we know Strack, Halibel and the old man's still alive. Grimmjow still unconfirmed and Ulquiorra was killed by Ichigo but his body was not found"

"I killed that bastard! His body probably evaporated or something!"

Mutters conversed around the crowd, my mind shifted in confusion. Was this Ulquiorra guy really that strong?

After about five minutes of painful silence I desided that there was nothing I was going to get out of my stubborn parents. Slowly opening my eyes, I observe my surroundings.

As I had suspected the interior Uruaha's crisp, clean shop came into view. From my vantage point I could see Renji. Ikkaku, Rukia, Urahara,

"Dad…"

Ichigo's eyes darted down and relief spread across his face. Than came the anger.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!

Killed, I bounded up only to topple back down when a new wave of agony spread across my chest. Glancing down I could make out a darkening stain forming on the otherwise spotless white bandages.

"The human is she?" Strong hands pushed me down though they were far from rough. "Ya she's fine now get down, you're going to kill yourself!"

Ichigo's expression soften at my relief, "I gotta say, you did a good job, Ai"

I grinned at the complement, but did not dwell on it. Suddenly a muscular form embraced me.

"Damn you're so stupid always worrying about everyone else!" My eyes closed severing the warmth Renji's hug provided.

"Sorry for making you guys worried." I slide from Renji's huge before he got pummeled in the face by Ichigo.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter?! I smirked they began with the usual violent argument, which would have surface much quicker if not for my state. Though it only ended when Rukia punched them both in the face, I could still sense the tension that had escalated since my return to consciousness.

Mom turned from the two idiots clutching their jaws tenderly, her face though anxious, content.

"You'd better get some sleep." I nodded feeling the pull of my lids, screaming for me to fasten them.

"Boom!"

I woke up to a deafening crash that shook the entire building upon its foundations. Blinking the sleep form my eyes I looked around tentatively, only stopping when I spotted Renji grabbing Zabimare from the front counter, hastily tucking in his shirt.

"Renji what's going on?!"

Not bothering to face me he replied in a harsh voice. "Hollows, lots of them."

Upon hearing the word hollow I grabbed my zanpakto which had been laying beside me and attempted to get up. A hand held me down however.

"Don't you even think of trying to help us!"

"But, "I say only to be shut down when Renji pressed his finger to my lips, covering all protests form them.

"You need to think about yourself for a change. Don't worry we'll be fine. Now rest up!"

"Renji don't die Ok" I fought to keep my voice steady, my scarlet bang obscuring my view. Grinning up at Renji I challenged his statement knowing full well the silent consequences. "Otherwise I'll kick your ass again!"

He smirked cuddled me tightly, adding in a faint kiss (probably because Ichigo isn't there) Smirking at my scowl, he s out

astonishingly

and bounded around


End file.
